Someone On Maracas
by RockDiva
Summary: Cornelius reflects on playing maracas for Franny as a boy. Cute and fluffy Cornelius-Franny onsehot.


**A/N-** Okay, if you have read my story _More Than Just A Bruise_, then thank you for reading and if you review, thanks for the reviews! It proved more Cornelius/Franny fluff was a must. This next oneshot is part of the same series of ficlets that have Cornelius remembering his interactions (as Lewis) with Franny from the movie and then reflecting on them. And it of course has made up stuff like possibly what he was thinking in the movie and all that fun jazz. So here's another super fluffy story for your reading pleasure :) There will me more in the series, but I probably won't author note on them anymore after this :)

* * *

**Someone On Maracas**

Lewis was beginning to realize why Wilbur was the way he was. As Bud Robinson took him on the grand tour of the Robinson mansion and he met the folks that dwelt within it, Lewis was beginning to doubt if he'd ever like living in the future.

I've jumped off of a rooftop, timed a race for a man who has no personal space boundaries, met a man married to a puppet…what next? Lewis kept his thoughts to himself, but he was more than ready to find Wilbur, fix the time machine and go back to find his mom so he could finally have a normal life. And from the looks of things, this was the furthest thing from a normal life.

"No, that's true. We didn't ask her yet," Bud's voice as he spoke to Lefty, the bizarre mutant giant octopus butler, broke through Lewis' thoughts.

"Who?" Lewis asked suddenly. He was slightly curious about who could possibly be left. He then realized that he had yet to meet Wilbur's mom.

"Wilbur's mom…" Bud confirmed as he ran into the house. Lewis ran behind until they reached a door with music notes on it,"…Franny. I think you'll like her," Bud said with a wink before opening the door, swing music radiating from the room.

Lewis couldn't believe his eyes. Not only were there frogs playing instruments and one of them singing, there was a woman orchestrating them, "Hey, guys," she peeled her head back when she realized they were there, and Lewis saw how beautiful she was.

Still, his youthful curiosity immediately went back to the musical frogs, "Frogs!?"

"Taught 'em everything they know," Franny said proudly as she conducted.

Lewis was still a little confused as he looked from the frogs back to Franny. Suddenly he realized that she was coming closer so that Bud could introduce them properly. "Franny, this is Lewis."

Lewis watched as Franny tossed her baton aside and then he excitedly reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am," he said with an eager yet somewhat shy smile.

"Perfect timing!" Franny responded excitedly. She reached to grab something and before Lewis could blink, she was waving a pair of instruments in his face. "We need someone on maracas!"

Without thinking twice, Lewis gave in to the request. He was still a little uncomfortable as he played with the frogs, but a smile and wink of encouragement from Franny plus a thumbs up was all that he needed to keep playing.

"And to think if I hadn't, dad would have had to keep searching for his teeth," Cornelius said with a slight laugh as he remembered the whole thing. Stopping what he was working on in his lab, Cornelius made his way to his wife's music lounge. He opened the door and as usual, saw the woman he adored waving her baton energetically as the frogs jammed on their instruments with Frankie's vocals leading the way.

"Hey, darling," Franny characteristically whipped her head back over her shoulders to see her husband standing in the doorway.

"Singing frogs…" Cornelius smiled as she kept doing her thing. "Better than any invention I've ever come up with."

"Well, you know, I taught them everything they know," Franny smiled playfully.

Cornelius just kept smiling as she conducted her band with all the skill of any great symphony conductor. "I think you were the bright light in a family full of cooks," Cornelius muttered to himself, thinking of how everything and everyone else had been so strange when he was younger. But when he had met her, something was different. Now he knew why.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Franny asked, throwing her baton over her shoulder, as she had a habit of doing, and walking over to her husband.

"Oh, nothing," Cornelius answered. "So, I hear you're looking for a maraca player."

Franny twisted her face in confusion. "A maraca play…" Suddenly it dawned on her what he meant. "Actually, yes, I am. You any good?"

"I can hold my own," Cornelius said modestly.

"I see. Well, let me warn you, the last kid we had was pretty good; so, you'll have to prove your talent against his," she said with a sly smile.

"Is that so? Then why'd you get rid of him?" Cornelius asked, loving the flirtatious conversations the two could carry on sometimes.

"I didn't. He had bigger and better things to move on to. I think now he's actually some hot shot inventor living the dream or something like that," Franny answered, closing the space between them even further. "Who'd have thought?"

"Not me, that's for sure," Cornelius smiled, and started to pull his wife in for a kiss, but she obviously wasn't done with her coy flirtation. Before he could, she quickly grabbed a set of maracas and just like several years before -at least for Cornelius it had been- waved them in his face.

"Let's see what you got, maraca man," Franny handed them to him before heading back over to her conductor's stand.

Cornelius chuckled softly to himself and went over to stand next to where he once sat as a boy. As he began playing in rhythm, he looked over and saw Franny smile and wink, one thumb held up in approval. You were right, dad, he thought to himself as he gazed lovingly at his wife. I definitely like her.

_THE END_


End file.
